


Pompeianae

by Tevildo



Category: Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: AD 79, Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, F/M, Lingua Latina, Pompeii
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevildo/pseuds/Tevildo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caecilius ancillam novam domum inducit. Metella in atrio sedet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompeianae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Women of Pompeii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205331) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Thank you to both of my wonderful betas: [Cerberusia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia), for your awesome Latin skills, and [hhertzof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof), for pulling through despite other Yuletide responsibilities and real life issues! I’ve attempted to emulate the formatting, style and progression of the CLC, as well as its rather, ahem, "special" grammar and vocabulary. The CLC vocabulary lists are assumed up to the book with the crane in it, as that was the point at which my school abandoned this series for "All Gaul is divided into three parts..." This story contains depictions of slavery and chunks of dialogue lifted from the source.

## Stage 1: venalicius

### in atrio

Metella in atrio sedet. dies natalis est. Caecilius abest. Metella est misera, quod Caecilius de die natale nihil curo. Metella portam intente spectat.

euge! Caecilius villam intrat.

eheu! puellam pulcherrimam ducit!

Clemens puellam spectat. Clemens est laetus. Grumio puellam spectat. Grumio est laetus. Metella quoque puellam spectat, sed sollicitissima est. sibi inquit, "nunc Lucius consilium ostendit. nam puellam pulchram, non uxorem senescentem, cupit!"

 **Words and phrases**

senescentem: senescere _grow old_

### donum

 _Caecilius atrium intrat. Melissam ducit. Caecilius est laetissimus._  
Caecilius: salve, mea Metella!  
Metella: Luci, mi carissime!  
( _Metella ad Melissam vertet._ )  
quis est haec puella?  
Caecilius: haec ancilla est Melissa. hodie e Syphace, venalicio, emi. quamquam Syphaci multam pecuniam tradidi, eum non vitupero. nam Melissa cenam optimam coquit, et linguam Latinam dicit, et docta est et pulchra. placetne tibi?  
Metella: ( _triste_ ) ita vero, Melissa mihi placet. est ancilla optima.  
Caecilius: laetissimus sum! quod Melissa est donum tuum.  
( _Metella ridet, et Caecilium rapit et ei osculum dat._ )  
Metella: mi Luci, quam te amo!

### Metella texet

Melissa est ornatrix nova Metellae. stolam et crines Metellae eleganter componit. Metella saepe Melissam laudat, quod diligenter et docte laborat. Melissa semper Metellam delectat, quod pulchra et comis est.

Melissa certe est donum optimum!

mane Metella et ancillae texent, sed Melissa non pro tela sedet. cantat. vox Melissae non est suavissima, sed ancilla multa carmina Graeca scit. recitabat Melissa carmina Meleagri, nunc Sapphus cantat, quod ambae poetae valde Metellam delectant. Metella sibi,

"Lucius carmina Graeca vitat, quod prava sunt", inquit. "ego, tamen, quamquam audio, non sum prava, quod cum ancillis texo! est decorum, non pravum, matronae Romanae texere."

 **Words and phrases**

texet: texere _weave_  
tela: tela _loom_  
Meleagri: Meleager _Meleager (Greek lyric poet and epigrammatist)_  
Sapphus: Sappho _Sappho (Greek lyric poet)_

## Stage 2: Metella et Melissa

### domi

quondam Grumio et Clemens spectabant quadrigas, quae in circo certabant. interea Melissa sola in villa manebat, quod quadrigas non amabat. itaque necesse erat Melissae cenam coquere et epistulas scribere.

in tablino, Melissa laborare temptavit. ubique, tamen, cumuli celarum tablinum complebant, et stili papyrique in mensa iacebant. Melissa igitur tablinum composuit. in armarium, quod pro pariete stabat, papyros posuit, et stilos emovit, et ceras in cellam, quae prope hortum erat, intulit. tum tandem Melissa epistulas scribere potuit.

Melissa, simulatque rem confecerat, ad forum contendit, quod cibum ad cenam emere voluit. tabernarii, tamen, quadrigas spectabant. Melissa, quamquam per totum urbem quaerebat, nihil emere potuit. itaque omnem cibum, quem in culina invenerat, coxit.

multa nocte, Melissa, postquam totum diem laboraverat, vexata et confecta, tandem in lecto cecedit.

 **Words and phrases**

cellam: cella _storeroom_

### in horto

I

postridie omnes erant morosi, omnes facile saevibant, quod capita dolebant.

ubi sol iam altus ascenderat, Grumio denique excitavit. e lecto saluit et in culinam ruit. quamquam in omnibus urnis quaerebat, nullum cibum, quo cenam parare potuit, invenit. iratissimus Melissam, quae in horto quiescebat, petivit et, simulac eam adiit,

"pestis es! es furcifur!" clamavit. "cur omnem cibum coxit? quo modo sine cibo coquere possum? nunc rem intellego! heri cenam optimam paravisti, quod tu ipsa esse coquus vis!"

vix Melissa responsum inceperat, ubi Clemens praeceps in hortum cucurrit. "ceras celavisti!" invicem accusavit. "ubi sunt cerae? ubi stili? ubi papyri? ubi nihil est in loco decoro, mihi laborare non possum. sane tibi placet ubi nihil efficio, quod tu ipsa esse scriba vis!"

Melissa, quamquam fugere voluit, "Clemens, tablinum est recompositum, quod neglectum erat", explicavit. "Grumio, heri tabernarii aberant, itaque plurem cibi comparare non potui."

eam tamen necque Clemens necque Grumio audivit, sed multis gemitibus ad culinam ad plurem vini festinaverunt.

 **Words and phrases**

morosi: morosus _peevish, grumpy_  
scriba _secretary_  
recompositum: recompositus _rearranged_  


II

tum Melissa, quae tandem lacrimis se tradebat, "eheu! quam dura est vita ancillae!" inquit. "nam, quamquam cotidie strenue laborat, placet nemini, nemo laudat, sed semper iniuria accusant."

dum Melissa de rerum statuo deplorabat, Metella, quae diu eam quaesiverat, appropinquabat. quae, ubi Melissam lacrimantem conspexit, misericordia commota erat. ancillam eam miseram in amplexu cepit et,

"Melissa, cur lacrimas?" rogavit.

Melissa, quae statim se in amplexum dominae vertit, "lacrimo", respondit, "quod Grumio et Clemens me vituperant."

Metella subito fessa et defessa sensit. "ego tamen te non vitupero", leniter inquit, dum margine stolae lacrimas Melissae siccat. "ego te laudo. ecce! tu crines meos optime componis. stolam meam optime componis. fortasse Grumio et Clemens te non laudant; sed ego te laudo, quod me diligenter curas.

"necesse est mihi servos castigare, quod non decorum est illis te vituperare. sed servi irati tibi non curae sunt. itaque veni mecum, nam librum, quem volo ut recites, habeo. liber est amatorius, et fabulam Callirhoes pulcherrimae, quae multas res adversas passa tandem in vitam felicem advenit, narrat."

 **Words and phrases**

misericordia: misericordia _pity_  
amatorius _romantic_  
Callirhoes _Greek genitive of_ Callirhoe

### Callirhoe

Callirhoe erat puella Graeca, quae iampridem Syracusis habitabat, tam pulchra ut multitudo regum principorumque eam peteret.

quae, tamen, apud illos nemini nupsit, sed iuveni pulcherrimo carissimoque. illi, incensi audacia mariti novi, contra quem coniuraverunt, ut uxorem propter invidia percusserit.

humi decidit exanimata. familiares, qui crediderunt eam interfectam esse, in sepulchro splendissimo sepeliverunt. tum latrones et piratae, qui eam rapuerant, vendiderunt cuidam principi, qui vir ingenii optimi et summae dignitatis erat.

nunc intellegit se plenam esse. commota, in animo volvit utrum domino nubere et infanti patrem dare debeat, an marito fidelis manere.

volumine confecto, Melissa secundum quaerebat, cum Metella ancillas ridentes,

"quem eligis", rogavit, "Chaerean vel Dionysium?"

"quod est pulcherrimus, Chaerean", ancilla quaedam inquit, "praesertim cum e palaestra redit."

alia, "Iuno!" dissensit. "sane saepius apud amatores quam uxorem est! Dionysium eligo, quia benignissimus clarissimusque est—etiam feminas diligit!"

simulatque Melissa volumen intulit, Metella, "Melissa, quem eligis?" rogavit.

"et Chaerean et Dionysium contemno", respondit, "alter enim caudex, qui celerius desperat, alter tyrannus, qui superbius decipit, est; et suspicione et invidia ambo sunt amentes. non illos laudo, sed Callirhoen, quae fortis callidaque est, ac Polycharmum, quia vir multae prudentiae, comes summae fidei, est."

"sed Callirhoen non amat!" ancilla prior exclamavit.

Melissa, dum triste Metellam spectat, "eheu, consentio", respondit. "Callirhoen quidem non amat."

 **Words and phrases ******

Syracusis _in Syracuse (Sicilian city)_  
nupsit: nubere _be married_  
piratae: pirata _pirate_  
plenam: plena _pregnant_  
volumine: volumen _volume, scroll_  
Chaerean _Greek accusative of_ Chaereas  
tyrannus _tyrant_  
Callirhoen _Greek accusative of_ Callirhoe

### Rectina

Metella salutem dicit Rectinae amicae

ruri quis agis, mea amica carissima?

cum audivissem te rus Roma descendere, statim te excipere constitui! quam igitur fortunatae sumus, tribus enim diebus, Nonis, Quintus filius meus diem natalem celebrabit—adesse debes, deliciae meae, valde debes.

eheu, quam celeriter liberi augent, Rectina! quam celeriter senectus, quae olim repebat, alis iam evolantibus nos petit!

sed revocat: die mea natale Lucius meus mihi dedit ancillam doctissimam et pulcherrimam—cui re vera hanc epistulam dicto! quis negare potest manum summae elegantiae esse? at ecce, est tam modesta ut, cum illa verba scriberet, erubesceret!

oro te, modicam villam ingressa, ut nonnullos dies maneas. promitto te omnia, quae habere soleres, invenire. mihi dixerunt nos tam urbanos hodie quam vos Romae esse. utrum verum dicant necne, tibi constituendum est ipsi.

quidem ancilla nova, Melissa nomine—quam aptum, quam dulce est nomen!—ad meos nuper urbanitatem novam intulit. linguam Latinam melius quam puella Romana dicit, et cum verba Graeca recitaret, scaenam pro meis oculis extruit, et denique praesertimque stolas pleniores, crines altiores quam alterae ancillae componit.

quae tamen ars fortasse mox obsoleta erit, nam et percussa et excitata audio Imperatorem novum uxorem Iudaeam ducturum esse!

rogo: quo modo dominae Iudaeae crines gerunt? utrum sicut dominae Romanae summo labore component, an vulgariter sub ricis celant? a te mihi omnia de rebus talibus dicenda est! quam igitur primum veni, Rectina mea; hic enim Pompeiis apud omnia bona sine ullis malis urbis habitamus. cotidie pro ianua adventum exspecto. vale!

 **Words and phrases**

Rectinae: Rectina _Rectina (friend of Pliny the Elder)_  
urbanitatem: urbanitas _refinement, sophistication, fashionableness_  
obsoleta: obsoletus _obsolete_  
vulgariter _in the common fashion_  
ricis: rica _veil_  
quam...primum _as soon as possible_

## Stage 3: in taberna

### in foro

Metella, cum Grumionem cenam sumptuosam coquere, Clementem saltatricem pumilionesque administrare, iussisset, Melissae, quae prudentior erat domina, saccum tradidit, et ambae e villa ad forum discesserunt, ut Quinto donum emerent. Metella, quod iam scivit quid eum daturus esset, haudquaquam erat anxia.

Melissa in foro quandam tabernam conspexit, sed Metella, "hic togae inelegantior sunt", respondit.

cum in alteram tabernam pervenissent, Melissa, "hic mercator nimium poscit," inquit.

tandem in taberna tertia, quae erat Marcelli, qui servos neglegentes habuit sed togas optimas aequis pretiis vendidit, togam virilem Quinto emerunt, quod sui iuris erat.

toga empta, Metella per vias lente ambulabat et caute ne vel in lutum togam demitteret vel in muros et praeterientes raderet. Melissae garrientis,

"scire velim", inquit, "quid egeris, postquam iuvenis vicinus te amabat, dum in Graecia ancilla es. amoremne umquam domina cognovit? et quo modo huc Pompeios, domo tam longe, iter fecit? noli suspendere mentem meam, sed statim narra rem totam!"

 **Words and phrases**

sui iuris erat: sui iuris esse _be of age_  
raderet: radere _brush against, touch in passing; scratch_  
suspendere _hang, keep in suspense_

### Melissa de se

iamdudum amorem dissimulabamus, sed tandem patefactus est, domina enim suspiciosa, domum subito regressa, eum in cubiculo meo invenit.

cum flammas flagellaque extulisset, de amatore me interrogavit. neque fortis neque callidissima, tantum afuit ut rem retinerem ut perterrita omnia celeriter narrarem. tum domina crudelis, ut divideret, intus me captivam tenuit.

quam misera mihi erat vita! numquam solem viderem, numquam per vias ambularem, numquam iterum carissimo obviam irem!

multas dies lacrimabam, dum quondam amator e pariete, qui domus dividebat, latres emovit ut transilirem.

iam mihi elapsae in urbe eadem manere erat periculosus. itaque, cum hiems celeriter appropinquaret, navem ad Syriam tentam conscendimus. serenum erat mare, cursus certus, donec in conspectum litoris navigavimus, cum magna tempestas navem in rupes oppressit. navis gemuit ac fregit, aqua undique infudit. tum pro certo habui nos omnes perituros esse.

forte tamen vix viva ad litorem adluta, servata sum ex undis. ibi, cum animum recepissem amatoremque inveniendum frustra conata essem, desperavi iterum gravius, nam puella pauper eram sola in regione aliena.

saccarius, qui in me errantem in litorem inciderat, rogavit quis essem. rem narravi.

"vita non est comoedia Menandri", inquit, priusquam domum me duxit.

"si me venia, non iniuria, affeceris", oravi, "cum me vendes ancillam vel ornatricem, optimum pretium comparabis."

spe praemii adductus, postridie Tyrum me intulit, ubi magno pretio vendidit venalicio. cuius in nave, catenis vincta cum multis servis aliis, marem huc transii.

itaque ille, domina, est quo modo Pompeios advenerim ad familiam tuam; quam ingressa, quo longius servavi, eo felicius sum.

 **Words and phrases**

divideret: dividere _keep apart, divide_  
ad Syriam _to Syria (Roman province)_  
tentam: tendo _aim (at), be bound (for)_  
adluta: adluere _wash_  
comoedia Menandri _a comedy by Menander_  
Tyrum _to Tyre (Syrian city)_

### speculum

Metella, domum regressa, in lectum suum togam Quinti deposuit diligenter, ne rugaret. tum in thermis domesticis lavit, ei enim festinandum erat. cum finem expositionis discere voluerit, secum retinuit Melissam narrantem.

eheu! expositione confecta, tam longe in thermis fuerat ut digiti rugavissent. Melissam pavide misit ad ancillas arcessendas. quibus,

"date mihi stolam pulcherrimam", imperavit, "et componete elegantissime, amica enim mea Rectina, quae Romae habitare solet uxor senatoris, conviva aderit ad diem Quinti natalem celebrandum."

Metella, sumptuossime vestita, ancillas iussit triclinium ad cenam parare, Melissam crines componere.

in speculo Metella non crines sed Melissam perscrutabatur. expositione cognita, oculis novis Metella Melissam spectabat.

"quam scaenica fuit Melissae vita!" sibi inquit. "quam animum cepit! longe errat, cum neque fortitudinem neque multam calliditatem esse sibi existimet, tales enim res adversas superandas sane patefecit se ambas habere.

"quam ad somnia puellaria me revocat! vita tamen mihi, dominae Metellis natae, respicenda erat. sed iam toga speculo conspecta in lecto Quintum virem esse me dicit, et, vita praeterlapsa, non iam mihi tanto cavendum est.

"quotiens cupivi, cum Melissa manibus mollibus convolvit crines meos, cum monile aureum fixit circum iugulum meum, cum, dum de auribus gemmas fulgentes suspendit, tam leniter rasit, e sella surgere, eam ad bracchia mea rapere?"

 **Words and phrases**

speculum _mirror_  
rugaret: rugare _become creased_  
expositionis: expositio _narration_  
scaenica: scaenicus _dramatic_  
somnia puellaria: somnium puellarium _girlish dream_  
praeterlapsa: praeterlabi _flow past, slip away_  
quotiens? _how often?_  
monile _necklace_

### in lecto

statim facit.

decori immemor, sella eversa, Metella Melissam amplexa, eam osculatur. primo Melissa osculum accipit, ancilla pia.

non iam: labra enim Metellae in sua imprimit dum audacissime nacta ad lectum secum eam trahit.

in cumulum lapsa utraque zonam alterae solvit. Metella margines stolarum, iam valde rugantium, tollit ut digitis doctis Melissam tangat. interea Melissa dominam osculatur lambitque, de ore, praeter iugulum, fibulis destrictis, lingua molli trans pectora materna.

neque Metella cessat: sicut feles sacra Isidis quae strenue in muro templi identidem se radit, Metella in ancilla. quidem crinalia labore soluta non iam crines tollunt. cum alia crines trahant, alia in caput infigantur, hortantur ad maiores labores.

utraque nihil retinet, sed ad alteram haeret, et iam mulcendo molli iam radendo feroci ad summum ardorem tumescunt.

cum tandem, contentae confectaeque, in toga Quinti in crinalibus sparsis fibulisque, nudas imprimentibus, iacerent, Metella semisomna suam Melissam amplectebatur, et Melissa crines solutos Metellae, stolam oppressam ludebat, dum lacrimare incepit.

commota Metella, "cur lacrimas?" rogavit.

Melissa, "lacrimo quod anxia sum", explicavit. "nam amica te, Rectina, mox visitabit, domina urbanissima, sed ad eam accipiendam non parata es. opus meum totum deletum est: stolam optimam gerere non posses, et tempus est non satis ad crines tuos decore componendos. quid credet iam de nobis?"

Metella lenire temptavit. "Melissa mea", inquit, "quid Rectina vel de crinibus meis vel de vestimentis crediturus sit, flocci no facio. elegans semper manere est facile feminis numquam se indulgentibus. quidem cum Plinius e villa Rectinae discesserat numquam eam deridebam propter aspectum."

Melissa, "tibi non curae est, domina", respondit, "quia non ornatrix es."

 **Words and phrases**

decori: decorum _propriety_  
imprimit: imprimere _press upon; imprint_  
utraque: uterque _each_  
cessat: cessare _loiter, be idle_  
crinalia: crinale _hairpin_  
rugas: ruga _wrinkle_  
Plinius _Pliny (Metella is referring to Pliny the Elder)_  
aspectum: aspectus _appearance_

### cena

cum stola vilior induta esset, crines modo faciliori recompositi essent, Metella servos ancillasque decorantes triclinium administrabat, cibum a Grumione coctum gustabat.

mox, cum cena paene pararetur, Metella Caecilio ad villa regresso osculum dedit, et, "mi Lucii", exclamavit, "valde te amo." Metella admirata est quia verum dixit.

statim Caecilius, "quid accidit?" rogavit.

Metella, "eheu!" luxit. "in perturbatione accidit clades. donum meum Quinto, toga pretiossima, in humum lapsa, sella eversa oppressa est. nunc sella pedem fractum, toga multas rugas, habet. quid faciemus?"

"noli desperare", Caecilius respondit, "donum enim meum Quinto quoque est toga, quam hodie gerere potest."

"mariti carissimi!" Metella exclamavit. "semper scis quale donum valde placeat!"

his dictis, cena parata est. Grumio aprum infantem coxerat, Caecilius nimium vini praebuerat, cibo consumpto Clemens saltatricem pumilionesque intulit. ita dies natalis Quinti cena optima celebrabatur, et cum Rectina vestimentis elegantissmis vestiretur, Metella nihil curavit.

 **Words and phrases**

admirata est: admiror _wonder, be surprised_  
perturbatione: perturbatio _confusion_  
pedem: pes _leg (of furniture)_


End file.
